Communication is an integral part of societies. Individuals often and/or frequently wish to communicate a message to others. The message may be, for example, a message, e.g., a message of support for an individual, company, service, or belief. In many environments, an individual may be limited in the manner in which she can convey the message. For example, in certain environments the individual cannot effectively convey a message orally, because of the context, e.g., a stadium. Many environments also limit the use of printed messages. For example, printing a message on a poster board is cumbersome and bulky and when raised by an individual in a seat, it can impair the enjoyment of others, e.g., by at least blocking other view or getting bumped. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method of conveying a message that would not significantly impair other's enjoyment.